Mobbed with Redheads
by Mel's Hands
Summary: A Weasley life ;
1. Nightmare

It was in the middle of the night. The air is pretty cold. But thankfully , the Weasley kids have their little blankets with them. They are fast asleep in their own beds , not all of them actually. Little 4 years old Ron is struggling in his blanket to find the better position.

Here's the thing ; It's hot in this blanket , but without it it's too cold , and with one leg out of the blanket , a spider will creep on him. Ron does NOT want to take any risk so he put on his blanket to cover his whole body. Ron started to close his eyes until he heard a creaking sound.

It's the sound of footsteps coming towards his room. Ron sat down and pull his blanket up to his nose. The footsteps stopped. Ron quickly grab his toy hammer for his safety. Then the door is open .. slowly.

The lights from outside shine into Ron's dark room and Ron can see a shadow coming from the back of his door. Then a small girl appeared in front of the door. Ron quickly hid his face into his blanket. The little girl switched the lights on.

"Ronnie .." called a soft voice. It was Ginny. She's holding her bunny doll and her blanket in her one hand and the other behind her back. Her cheeks are wet and so are her eyes , she looks like she was crying. "Ronnie , can I sweep with you tonight ? I have a bad dweam." she sobbed again.

Ron sighed in relieve. Then he stood up and took his sister's hand and help her on his bed. They sat on his bed while Ron wipe Ginny's wet cheeks. Ginny hugged Ron for comfort , and Ron hugged her back.

"What did you dream about ?" Ron asked his sister as he tucked her to bed.

"The Thwee Brothers kidnapped Bill , Charlie , and dad. So you , Fred , George , Mom , and Pewcy went looking for them , leaving me home alone." she said innocently. "Why awe you up ?" she asked him back.

"My blanky is not right. It's too hot." said Ron trying to figure out how to make him and his sister comfortable under their blanket.

"Why don't you cover only youw legs ? That way it's not too cold ?" she suggested. Ron tried it and smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks Ginny." then he and Ginny both fell asleep.


	2. The Story Of Harry P who ?

"Ron ! Come down here ! Your breakfast's ready !" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "Bill ? Can you go get your brother ?" she asked.

"Yeah , sure mum." said Bill. He run upstairs to the sixth floor of the burrow ; where Ron's room is. Bill slowly knock on the door. "Knock , knock."

"Who's there ?" asked Ron's squeeky voice.

"Smell." answered Bill.

"Smell who ?" asked Ron again.

"Smell-Fred and George's-socks." said Bill. He can hear laughter from Ron's room. He loves that joke so much even though Bill still doesn't get what's funny about it. "Hey , can I come in ?"

"Yes." answered Ron again.

Bill open the door slowly , it's quite dark in there ; "Let's go eat breakfast , Ron." said Bill. "Everyone's waiting for you." Bill walked closer to his bed now. "Hey buddy , are you crying ? Tell me what happen." asked Bill.

"I'm a very naughty boy." he said as-the-matter-of-factly.

"No. Fred and George are. You're not. You're the sweet one remember what we said ? I'm the wise one , Charlie is the gentle one , Percy is the annoying one , Fred and George are the naughty ones , you're the sweet one , and Ginny is the pretty one." Bill smiled trying to comfort his brother.

"I broke the lamp last night. It was scary." said Ron. "Mum's not going to like it. Can you fix it , Bill ?"

That's why his room is very dark. "I'm afraid I can't , I'm still 16. Now tell me how did you break the lamp ?" he asked.

"Well , I was playing with Benny Bear last night and suddenly Benny Bear flew. I moved my arm up and down and Benny Bear followed my every move. I tried doing it to the storybooks and it flew straight to me ! And then I'm so happy , I clapped my hands ; then the lamp broke." explained Ron as simple as he can.

"Then apologize to mum and dad. I'm sure they'll understand. Now , come on." Bill carried little Ron on his shoulders downstairs. He doesn't cheer like he used to ; he looks down ; or scared.

"Mum , can I get the mapple syrup ?" asked Ginny politely. Mrs. Weasley poured it quickly to Ginny's plate of pancakes. "Ronnie !" called Ginny cheerfully.

"Ronald Weasley ! What took you so- Are you crying , dear ?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she walked closer to her son.

"Ron , something you want to tell mum ?" asked Bill.

"I'm sorry mum ! I was just .. and Benny .. and the storybooks ! And then the lamp exploded and broken now !" Ron cried.

"Your lamp's broken ?" asked Mrs. Weasley. That's the only part she understood. "You did it ?" Mrs. Weasley went down to Ron's level. "How ?"

"I think he levitated stuffs and then accidentally casted the exploding spell." said Bill with a smile.

"Ronnie , can you broke my vase over there ? Try it." said Mrs. Weasley with a smile.

Ron nodded scared. Then he slowly take a look at his mum's vase and he clapped his hands loudly. The vase exploded almost immediately. Ginny cried and so did Ron. Ron run to his dad and hug his feet. Fred and George gasped in amazement.

"Reparo." casted Mr. Weasley. The vase is brand new again now. Mr. Weasley bent down and hug Ron tightly. "This one's NOT a squibb !" he said happily. Ron looks confused.

"I'm so proud of you , Ronnie !" his mum join the hug. "If you can make things explode , maybe later on you can be an auror !" she said in dreamy voice. Ron gave Charlie a confused look.

"It means you're magical and can do magic , Ronnie." said Charlie. Ron suddenly jump happily and stuck his tounge out to Fred and George.

"Arthur , you should help Ron control his magic." whispered Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes. After I fix his lamp." he laughed. And the family eat their breakfast together.

**...**

"What about you , Billy ? How did you know you're magical ?" asked Ginny.

"Well , I'm playing with Charlie , Percy , and the pregnant mum. I was 7 like Ron that time. When I play with my hands , birds come to me and move as told them too. It's a very simple magic though." told Bill. Ron smiled.

"I showed mine right after Bill. I transformed them into flowers." Charlie grinned. "I was 6."

"I showed mine when I'm 7 too. I helped mum levitating a plate before it fell on the floor." bragged Percy.

"I think Fred and I showed ours at the same time." said George.

"Yeah ! We were racing a toy train and it suddenly moved without us touching it." said Fred.

"How about me then ?" Ginny asked.

"There will be time when you will to , Gin." said Charlie pulling his baby sister on his lap.

"That means Charlie is the youngest wizard that can show his magic ?" asked Ron innocently.

"No. Harry Potter." said Charlie.

"Harry who ?" asked Ginny again.

"Harry Potter." said Fred and George together. "You two haven't hear his story yet ?" Ron and Ginny slowly shook their heads in unison.

"So , there's a Dark Wizard. We call him You-Know-Who. He's very mean and evil. One night , he came to a village to kill a family named the Potters. He did it to Mr and Mrs Potter. But Harry Potter , their 1 year old baby , defeated him with no magic. How cool is that ?" asked Bill again.

"So where's Harry Potter now ?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"I dunno. He vanished." said Bill.

"Where do you think he is now ?" asked Ginny again.

"I don't know. Maybe hiding in a cupboard under the stairs." laughed George and Fred. Ginny muttered 'mean' to the twins.

"Do you know him , Bill ?" asked Ron.

"No , but you probably will , Ron." Charlie smiled. "He's the same age as you are."

"Really ? Do you think he'll want to play with me ?" asked Ron excitedly.

"Sure. Who wouldn't ?" mocked Fred and George in a very sarcastic tone.

"Harry Potter seems fun and cool. I want to be friends with him too !" said Ginny again.

"Sure. But now you all have to go to sleep." said Percy.

"And that's why we call him the annoying one." said Fred. Then the boys left Ginny's room one by one. Ginny took Ron's hand.

"Ron , if Harry is your friend , can I marry him ?" asked Ginny again.

"Wooow Ginny. You can be his friends but I'm not sure he'll marry you." said Ron again. Once he left to his room , he shook his head. _Ginny has a too big of a dream._


End file.
